Seth and the Teacher
by Riding the Beast
Summary: Seth was straight until he phased and imprinted on Jacob Black. He loved Jacob with all his heart but he wanted to try being with a women and he knew exactly who he wanted. Sally his mothers best friend and his English teacher. Seth/OC Seth/Jacob This is a One Shot. It is for mature readers only. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Please review


Seth stared ahead not daring to look over at his boyfriend. He knew that he would be bonded to him forever and the thought sent shivers down his spine. He loved Jacob with all his heart and when the time came they would sleep together but Seth knew he was not ready to take that step yet. Once that happened he would never get to experience anyone else and at the tender age of 16 he wanted to try being with a women just once.

All the girls he knew were his friends and he could not even comprehend sleeping with any of them. However the women in front him at always intrigued him. She was mature and was an excellent teacher. She and his mum had been friends since they were children. At school she was fair but firm with Seth. But when she visited his mum she was always her happy bubbly self and would always pull Seth up for a cuddle as he walked pass. He had started walking her on purpose just to get drawn into her warm soft embrace.

Jacob was a cuddlier as well he would wrap Seth in his strong arms while they watched tv or talked to the rest of the pack. Seth knew it was Jacob's protective gene coming through but again Seth didn't complain the hard chest felt just as welcoming as Sally's. In Jacob's arms Seth felt protected in Sally's arms he felt protective.

Sally had not had an easy marriage her husband of 20 years had left her running off with a 19 year old girl without a backwards glance. It was the Clearwater's who helped her through the tough first few months of the separation. The bell rung and Seth quickly packed his bag end of the day and he was ready to go home and chill in front of his computer and do some reading. However that was not going to be Sally asked him to stay behind. Jacob told him he would see him after patrol and with a quick wink he was gone. Even after 2 years of being mates Jacob and Seth kept their relationship hidden from most in the tribe. Neither Seth nor Jacob wanted it this way but it was easier to just keep it within the pack. Jacob had even gone out a few times with girls just to stop the rumours.

Seth knew that he had even slept with some. With his heightened sense of smell Seth knew even after Jacob had showered for hours. They never talked about it and Seth knew that Jacob would be totally faithful to him once he mated and marked him. Sally went and shut the door and sat on the edge of the desk. Seth let his eyes roam and he had to say that Sally was still a stunning women. She had long legs that Seth would at guess went right up to her bum being very sexy. Her breasts were full and as Seth knew very soft. He licked his lips and looked up at Sally's face. She was still very beautiful with fine lines around her eyes and mouth but unless you had eyesight like Seth you would not ever as seen them.

Sally clicked her fingers in front of Seth's face causing Seth to blush.  
"Seth I held you back because your grades are slipping and you won't get into college if you let them slip further. I want to know if you need to talk about anything?" she asked.

Seth knew with the long patrols and with reading and writing he would only get a few hours sleep a night.

"I am fine Sally I swear just I have things going on that have to come first" he said sitting on the desk in front of her. Sally sighed to her Seth was a born writer and would do wonders with a few years at college.

"Well I think your parents would be disappointed if you didn't follow your dreams Seth so every Tuesday and Thursday you will stay behind and catch up on any work you have not completed" she said turning to pick up the classes pile of books she would be marking that night.

Her blouse strained giving Seth a look at her soft milky skin. He fought to hold in a groan knowing what softness they held. He rushed to take the books from her hands his own brushing against her breast. Seth heard her give a slight gasp and her heart rate rose slightly. But most of all he could smell a hint of arousal. Seth stepped back and looked as innocent as possible as though he never noticed.

His cock however was not playing along. How he wish he could bury his head between her breast and suck and lick the now pert nipples. Licking his lips he gestured the door to Sally who picked up her bag and lead Seth out.

"I can't do after school I have commitments" Seth said as they walked side by side.

Sally looked up at Seth. When had he grown she wondered. Opening the door she walked out the front door of the stopped and put her hand on Seth's arm. She gave it a squeezed unable to resist. Like a few other boys in the reservation she couldn't miss their sudden growth in not only height but also muscle mass. Seth was the smallest of the group although he was taller than most the other school friends. Sally quickly let his arm go when a group of kids came running out of the school all yelling their goodbyes to both Sally and Seth.

"I don't want excuses Seth I expect to see you tomorrow after school" Sally said unlocking her door and before taking the books off Seth.

She bent down and Seth did growl loud enough for her to hear. Sally smiled to herself a little and gave her butt a little wiggle. Before pulling out and turning only to slam into Seth's broad chest. He put his arm around her waist to steady her.

"Please Sally I am busy I cannot get out of it. Can we perhaps do it on Saturday night" he said looking her directly in the eye.

Having known Seth since he was a child she knew he knew how to use his big brown puppy eyes. But damn if she didn't fall for them every time. She patted his chest and wiggled out of his hold.

"Fine I expect you at 6pm sharp I will cook while you read aloud your speech for class on Monday" she said.

Seth nodded and quickly kissed her cheek something he normally did when she was leaving his family home.

"Thanks Sally, see you then" he said turning to leave as Quil and Embry came closer.

High fiving them and giving Sally a wave they headed towards the forest. Shaking her head she jumped into her car shaking her head. She watched the boys stripping off their shirts as they walked. God boys did not look like them in her day. She would not normally have a student at her house but Seth was like a nephew or so she once thought that. Lately however she couldn't deny she found him sexy as hell. Of course she would never do anything inappropriate not only as a teacher but as her best friends son.

Seth had not even started his speech and while patrolling he started running it through his head only to have Paul tell him to shut the fuck up. Since imprinting on young Brady he has been even angrier than usual. He had been ordered not to go near Brady until he phased or became of age. Paul had serious blue balls and unlike Jacob Paul chose not to use other women or men as a quick fuck. Sometimes Seth wished he would just go get laid and find some release. Paul growled but with an amused undertone.

"What is the rush I thought you had Sunday off to do your speech since I ended up taking on doing your shift" he grumbled.

"I have to do it on Saturday, don't ask" Seth said before he could grumble.

So that night Paul and Seth worked on his speech. Satisfied he would be ready for tomorrow night he thanked Paul before racing home to spend time with my own imprint. Paul was heading over to Brady's family home to watch over him. Jacob had done that when he first imprinted but had not had to wait so long. However Seth was not of age and was not ready to be with Jacob. At the tender age of 14 he knew he loved Jacob but that did not mean he would sleep with him until he had fulfilled some of his dreams one experiencing sex with a women. Before Jacob and him imprinted he had been straight. The other to travel the world.

Jacob was supposed to greeting him but there was no scent of him near Seth's home. Grabbing some food he took it up to his room and checked his phone. Jacob had left a message to say he had been held up and would see him tomorrow. Seth threw his phone on the bed and pulled his computer chair out. He flicked on his computer and decided to watch some porn. Just cos he was not ready to mate with his soulmate his forever did not mean he was not horny as hell. He checked his emails before flicking on his favour site. He could choose either gay or straight porn.

He scrolled down until he saw what he was looking for and sat back and enjoyed the show. He had wondered if Jacob would sleep with some random girl. All Seth had ask was he never slept with a guy as he was something that he felt should be secrete between them. Jacob had agreed without hesitation he loved Seth with all his heart but he needed to keep up the pretence of being straight and also he had a huge sex drive.

Seth had not denied himself totally to Jacob. He had given Jacob blowjobs and let Jacob had given him them as well. It had been close many times for them but thanks to Seth's request Jacob had always managed to stop in time. The power of the imprint is that Jacob would do anything Seth wanted. Seth sometimes regretted saying what he wanted so young and now could not convince Jacob he had changed his mind.

The following day Seth spent time with Brady and his other friend Collin. Paul knew what they had planned and came and watched them from a distance. Seth tried to move Brady close enough for Paul to get a whiff of his scent. And a better view of his mate. At 5pm Seth said his goodbyes to his friends and headed home to get ready for his study session with Sally. He showered and dressed taking time with his clothes. His parents were away for the weekend and Leah was out with a guy she had met. Sadly she had not imprinted but she was happy and that is all that mattered.

He decided to walk to Sally's even though she lived quite a distance. With a final check he picked up his wallet and slipped it in his pocket. He knocked on Sally's door, and heard Sally call him to enter. She came from the kitchen wiping her hands on a tea-towel. She was wearing a floaty muslin skirt and a simple blouse. Seth could see through her skirt and blouse and noted that she was wearing sexy underwear.

"I hope you are ready to wow me with your speech" she said turning and heading back to the kitchen.

Seth walked behind her his eyes watching her hips sway seductively. She directed Seth to the bar stool and went and stirred something in a pot. Sally was making pasta Seth's favourite which Sally was always famous for when they visited. They made small talk about Seth's family and how he spent the day. Seth's phone went and apologized before answering it. He could not ignore a chance to hear Jacobs's deep calming voice.

"Where are you we had a date tonight" he grumbled before Seth could even greet him.

Seth chuckled and explained that he had to do study with Sally. Jacob growled but made Seth promise he would be home straight after lunch so they could spend the whole afternoon together. Sally called him to come back and quickly Seth said his goodbye with a quite love you which Jacob would hear clearly. He hung up. Going back into the kitchen he saw Sally bending down in a cupboard.

Seth's cock twitched slightly but he willed it away. Sally was his mother's best friend and his teacher he could not go there with her, even if she allowed it. He had heard a lot of the male students talking about bending her over her desk and giving her a good fuck. Seth wanted to rip them to pieces but knew it was typical boy's fantasies. She stood up and looked at Seth raising her eyebrow.

"I am waiting you have time while I finish dinner" she said putting glasses on the counter and walking to the fridge.

Licking his lips Seth began his speech. Thankfully he had rehearsed it over and over in his head and knew it off by heart. He hated cue cards and wanted to prove to Sally that he did take his studies seriously. After pouring some lemonade Sally leaned on the counter her breasts being pushed up by her folded arms. Thankfully Seth was all but done and only stuttered briefly at the end. Sally gave him a smile and took his hand giving it a squeeze. She kept it there and run her thumb up and down worried that his temperature was so high. Seth quickly pulled it away knowing what she was thinking.

"Dinner smells good" Seth said just as his stomach grumbled. Sally quickly turned taking the pasta off the heat.

"Why don't you take the glasses through and put some music on? While I dish up" Sally said dipping her finger in the pasta sauce.

Seth couldn't take his eyes off her pink tongue as it swirled around her finger. Groaning he picked up the glasses and went to the dining room. The table was set with candles in the middle. Seth pulled out the lighter that he and anyone in the pack carried in case of a leech in the area. It was dusk so Seth didn't bother to turn on the light as it was bright enough with the curtains open.

He scanned Sally's cd collection and was impressed that she was into such a variety of music from classical to heavy rock. Seth pulled out a compilation disk with different artists from different eras. He flicked it on to the sound of Barry White in his deep sexy voice singing. Sally walked through the door and smiled. Not many young boys would go for Barry White who she had loved for years. Placing the dish in the centre of the table Seth quickly pulled out her chair and pushed it in when she sat. Sally thought such things had flown out the window years ago and you only saw it in films. Someday Seth was going to make a girl very happy.

Sitting across from Sally he handed her his plate to allow her to dish up. He would have to watch how much he ate in front of her as he could easily eat the whole dish full and still feel hungry. Thankfully she gave him a very generous portion. They talked about colleges that Seth was hoping to apply to when the time came. And Sally pushed him to try for Harvard as their English department would be an amazing teaching place for him. The food was delicious and Seth excused himself to go bring some more lemonade from the fridge. Sally watched him leave and couldn't help but admire Seth's biteable ass. She flushed when she thought he was gone as she rubbed her legs together. She was having impure thoughts about her best friends 16 year old son but she couldn't help it.

Seth adjusted his cock in his straining pants. He untucked his shirt hoping it would hide his cock. Sally was not helping her arousal was strong to Seth's nose and he wanted nothing more than to dive over the table and kiss her. Happy he was presentable he headed back to Sally. She was sitting there with her eyes closed listening to some song that Seth had never heard before but it was very slow. He placed the lemonade down and held his hand out to Sally. Looking at it she took it and Seth pulled her up and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and the other took her hand above his shoulder. Together they swayed to the music looking each other in the eye.  
Seth could stop himself and pulled her closer to him his cock rubbing against her stomach.

Sally knew she should push him away but she couldn't she had not had a man in years and the warmth and tenderness that Seth was showing her was something she had missed terribly. Closing her eyes she leaned into his broad chest. Seth rested his cheek against her hair taking in her scent. Mixed with her shampoo she smelt as sweet as candy. Very eatable indeed! Seth could smell something salty and pulled slightly back and lifted Sally's chin. He brushed her tears away with his thumb. Sally tried to pull out of his embrace but he would not have any of that. He bent down and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Without a word he scooped her up in his strong arms and carried her upstairs. Sally was too shocked from the kiss to notice where they were going and only when she felt herself being lowered onto her bed. Before she could protest Seth climbed on the bed and pressed his body against hers. She put both her hands on his chest as he went to kiss her.

"Seth we can't this is so wrong on so many levels" she whispered.

Seth took her hand and kissed the palm working his way up her wrist gently sucking on her pulse point. Sally let out a moan forgetting what she was actually protesting about. Without thought Sally thrusts up to meet his body her hand going to his soft hair. Seth moaned at the tenderness of her touch. His lips continue to trail up her arm and he made his way to her neck chin and finally her soft plump lips. His body grinded against hers. Her arm was now above her head and Seth held it there firmly but not so much to hurt her. He could never hurt the beautiful woman beneath him.

"I want you so bad Sally please let me please you" Seth panted

Sally hesitated for only a few brief seconds before nodding. Seth gave his famous smile before going down and with his teeth he started undoing her buttons. Sally lay there watching with fascination at how easily he did it and wondered how many women he had done it to. Of course Seth would have had other women or girls he was a beautiful man that anyone would happily bed. When her blouse was undone Seth pulled back onto his knees and looked at Sally her breasts heaving her nipples straining against her bra. Unlike the other women on the rez Sally was white her skin perfect contract to Seth's russet skin. His hands went to her shoulders and slipped the blouse and bra straps off her shoulders his heated hands brushing tenderly along her skin.

Sally lifted herself slightly to let her arms out. Seth only hesitated when it came to the bra. He had seen how they worked but for the life of him couldn't work out Sally's. She looked down and Seth finally saw the clasp was at the front. With one flick of his fingers on the clasp it pops undone. Sally's breasts fall slightly but were still perfect in Seth's eyes. Her nipples were large and her areola dark. Seth couldn't resist and took a nipple in his mouth and began to circle it with his tongue. His hands busy massaging both breasts. Sally had not been touched by a man in so long her pussy was wet and she wanted so much more from the man assaulting her breasts. She went to grab hold of Seth's cock but he wouldn't allow her. Tonight was going to be all about Sally. Plus Seth knew he would explode too soon if he allowed it.

Sally instead contented herself with helping him remove his shirt wanting the skin to skin contact. Seth loved Sally's breasts and could've quite happily continue to lick suck and nip at them all night but he had other things to do. He kissed his way back up to her neck. His hand was stroking down the side of her body the curve of her hips so different from Jacobs. Her softness made Seth remember she was not like Jacob and had to be loved tenderly. He started lifting her skirt and ran his hand up between her legs and tenderly brushed his hand against her panties. Sally arousal and the heat come from between her legs made Seth moan. Fighting the urge to just fuck her was so strong but he fought the urge and moved to the side of her and pushed her legs slightly apart.

Sally looked him in the eye. She no longer saw the child she had known all her life but a man who could give her so much pleasure for one night. Seth put his finger in the top of her panties and never went any lower just teasing Sally, making her want to scream at him. Seth was smirking he knew damn well she wanted him to touch her and finally decided to give into her need. He tugged at her panties and she lifted her butt. Sally held her weight with her legs closing them slightly so he could slide them down. Soon she was laying there completely naked the bra and blouse also thrown on the floor. Seth stood up and undid his pants his cock straining against his shorts. He threw them along with his boxers to where his own shirt was. He was grateful he wore no socks so he didn't have to fumble with those as well. Normally Seth never wore underwear but thought he should tonight.

Sally eyes slowly roamed over Seth's body she drew in a breath when she reached his cock the head hard and swollen with pre-cum oozing out of the slit. Seth gave her a few minutes before spreading her legs and kneeling between them. Taking a leg in each arm he lifted them bending them so her feet were flat on the bed. Before Sally knew what was happening Seth put his face between her legs. She gave a squeak of surprise. She had never had a man taste her like this before. The second his tongue touched her nub she came grabbing his hair not wanting him to stop and let her ride the first wave. Seth obliged and continued to lick and suck what she imagined was masterfully.

Seth loved the taste although not as much as he did when he sucked Jacob's cock. He put his hand up and spread her lips and with a finger teased her nub as well as his tongue. He loved hearing her moaning and the tugging of his hair was getting rougher. But it added to the whole experience. His other hand went to her entrance and he slipped a finger in easily. So slick and smooth he quickly put in another finger and wondered if she had a spot like he had. Pumping his fingers in and out of her while sucking her nub Seth could feel her walls tightening around his fingers and knew she was going to cum again soon.

"Seth please fill me with your cock I need to feel you deep within me" she said pulling his head back from her pussy.

Seth's face was wet from her juices and a grin from ear to ear. His fingers came out with a slight noise and he picked his shirt off the floor and wiped his face. He picked up his shorts and pulled out his wallet where he knew he had a condom. Sally giggled.

"Sweetheart I can't have children and I have not been with a man since my husband unless you have I would prefer not to use one" she said.

Seth threw the condom over his shoulder and attacked her lips once more. She could taste herself and was surprised at what she tasted his knees Seth spread her leg and lined himself up against her hole. Sally grasped hold of his cock and directed his cock into her. Sally moaned as he slowly entered her. Seth was not small and it had been so long since she had a man. Seth found her heat inside to be equal as his. He pulled out and pushed in again all the way until he was ball deep in her. Soon he was moving taking his cock all the way out and rubbing his cock against her clit then pushing back in again. Sally pressed her bottom into the bed and brought it back when he plunged into her again. Seth did not know how much longer he could hold on and tried putting his attention onto her neck while a hand fondled with her breasts. Her inner walls tightened and gripped Seth's cock. Seth let out a growl his wolf was wanting to fuck her so much. All this tender stuff was just frustrating him. Seth let go and came right out of Sally and quickly flipped her over and gave her beautiful ass a slap before slamming into her. She gave a scream of pleasure and lifted her head back. Seth was pounding her relentlessly.  
He could feel the curl in his stomach and his balls creeping up. He was so close to cumming.

"Come for me beautiful" he growled. Sally had never heard Seth so domineering and loved it.

Letting her body go she screamed as she came, in turn Seth shoot his load into her deep heat. Slowly they both came down from their orgasm Seth wrapped around her in the doggie position. Once their heart beats were back to normal and Seth's cock soft he pulled out of her quickly grabbing his shirt once again and wiped both their cum away. Sally took it from him and jumped off the bed throwing Seth a box of tissues while she headed to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and climbed in. Minutes later Seth joined her and took the soap from her and washed her body from top to toe paying special attention to sally's breasts.

"We should" Sally says, but Seth's lips attacked hers before she could finish.

Every time she tried to say something he would kiss her. Sighing she gave up for now. They needed to talk. This could never and will never happen again. Sally left Seth to finish washing and got herself dried slipping on underwear she quickly stripped the bed and put clean sheets on. She took Seth's shirt down with her to the laundry and put it on. Seth would have to stay until his shirt was dry. It would give them time to talk.

When she returned to her room Seth was already lying on the bed his breathing deep. She stood and looked him over. He was so much younger looking in his sleep but he was incredible in bed. When he took her doggies style she felt him more at ease. She loved his dominance of her. She thought of Sue and hoped that she would never know what she had done to her son. She hoped that Seth would understand it was a once off and it could not happen again.

She must have been staring at him longer than she thought as she heard the washing machine finish. After transferring everything into the dryer she went and got herself a drink. She found Seth leaning on the counter with a glass of water in his hand taking a gulp.

Having sensed her in the room Seth put his glass down and gave her a smile.

"Thanks for help with my speech Sally I think I nailed it don't you" he said winking at her. Sally giggled and gave him a shove.

"Well you nailed something tonight young man" she said. Seth wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"I am glad we had this tonight. I know it was a once in a lifetime thing and will always remember our one night together" he kissed the top of his head and slipped out the back door without looking back.

Two weeks later Jacob claimed Seth as his mate and they came out to the tribe. Sally was happy to see that Seth was happy she was not surprised that he was with Jacob they were a perfect match for each other. Happily they slipped back into normality quickly never been uncomfortable around each other.

3 months later Sally told the class she was leaving for a higher position out of state. Seth was sad to see her go but in away knew it was probably because of them that she was moving.  
17 years later almost to the day there was a knock on the Blacks door. Jacob opened it to see a young man standing there. He shouted at Seth who came from the kitchen. There stood a mirror image of him at the same age.

"Hey I'm looking for my father Seth Clearwater" he said.

**A/N I hoped you enjoyed. Would love feedback. Please review :**


End file.
